User blog:Popsfootloose10169/The Hall of Heroes: What to Expect
In Disney Infinity 2.0, there are currently two halls of heroes. The first is the Disney Originals, which is made up of 1.0, 2.0, and crystal characters that are purely Disney. The second is strictly Marvel. The only thing we don't know about them is their secrets. In this post I will cover each of them. Disney Originals The 1.0 Lightsaber Character statues needed: Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, The Lone Ranger, Tonto, Elsa, Anna, Jack Skellington, Rapunzel, Sulley, Randy, Mike, Phineas, Agent P, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Franceso, Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope, Syndrome, Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet, Mickey, Buzz Lightyear, Woody, Jessie What to do: Level each character up to level 1 and unlock their broze statues What you'll find: A lightsaber will appear in the center. Go to toy box and you'll be able to use it. The Hidden Room Under the 2.0 Figures and The Genie's Lamp Character statues needed: Hiro, Baymax, Donald, Aladdin, Jasmine, Merida, Maleficent, Stitch, Tinker Bell What to do: Go to the small area of the bridge in front of the 2.0 Hall of Heroes. There should be a button that is a charcoal black. When all 2.0 Disney Originals are level 1 and have bronze statues, however, you will be able to press it. Run quickly back to the door that people have been glitching through for a while, which is located directly in front of you in the back of the hall (turn around when you see a platform that goes nowhere). It should reveal an opening under a waterfall. Walk through and down its slanted platform and you will reach a small opening, where a pile of treasure (highlighted with the Genie's magical lamp) can be found across from you. An exit can be found either through the way you came in or through the hatch in the roof, which is the center of the hall's fountain. Further speculation: Perhaps there is a way to use the lamp? Will do more research. The Plant Life of the 2.0 Hall If you walk past the briar patches in the back of the 2.0 hall, they will immediately spring to life with flowers and water. A New Pedestal Characters needed: Infinite Mickey What to do: Level him up to level one and unlock the statue What you'll get: Nothing special, except the game makes room for him with a special pedestal in front of the other Infinite figures. Further Speculation There is a platform in the back of the hall. While I do not know what it is, I assume it is a hidden something that can fly(?) or a connection to another hall, this time for 2016 releases, which have been talked about by executive producer John Vignocchi ("We have releases planned up to 2016.") Also, perhaps the gold underneath the 2.0 figures can be cleared with all gold statues? More info on that soon. Marvel The Red Buttons Characters needed: Unknown What to do: When a certain number of characters is unlocked, a new button will be unlocked. These buttons can be found at the entrance and in front of the display cases holding the holograms of Spider-Man and Nick Fury and of Nova, Venom, and Iron Fist. What you'll find: The button in front of the N/V/IF case shows a red hologram of the Spider-Buggy in the center of the area. The button across from it shows a hologram of the Armored S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck. Combined, they show the image of a man who is vague enough to be called either Falcon in his costume, a classic H.Y.D.R.A. soldier, or Drax. The third button, found at the front, displays the Milano. This button plus the one in front of Nova creates an image of Lola, while combining it with the Spidey-Fury button shows the S.H.I.E.L.D. motorcycle. All three combined once again show the Milano, but with a glitchy touch to it. Backgrounds Characters needed: Groot, Rocket, Yondu, Star-Lord, Gamora, Spider-Man, Fury, Nova, Iron Fist, Venom, Ronan, Loki, Falcon, Goblin, Drax What to do: Unlock the statues for one set of characters per display area, then go across and unlock the other set. This allows both displays to come to life with a theme-matching background. What you'll get: Drax, Star-Lord, Gamora, Yondu, Rocket, and Groot unlock a Guardians-themed background behind both display areas. Nova, Iron Fist, Venom, Spidey, and Fury do the same. Luke Skywalker's Landspeeder That's right: More Star Wars. Characters needed: Captain America, Loki, Ronan, Star-Lord, Goblin, Spider-Man, Fury, Black Widow, Drax, Hulk, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Falcon, Thor, Iron Fist, Nova, Rocket, Groot, Yondu, Gamora, Venom What to do: Unlock all statues after leveling all characters to level one What you'll get: Luke's Landspeeder will appear in the center console in front of Iron Man's statue. Though it is not confirmed officially, it has been leaked prior to the game's release along with an official toy box that has used the Landspeeder as a piece in it, revealing it to the public. Further Speculation I'm hoping they do more with this one. It's just kind of boring right now. Category:Blog posts